How To Cage A SongBird
by YourFaveCanadian
Summary: Songbird always thought she was the typical daughter of two heroes, however shortly after joining the Young Justice team she seems to catch herself in a whole new type of adventure, one that may or may not be deadly for her. KlarionXOC (Slightly dark) ((NOTE: IN PROCESS OF REWRITE))
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I haven't watched many episodes of Young Justice so I will be sticking more with the first season's heroes only. And this will be darkish but if you don't like it then simply do not read it. **

**Read, review and tell me how I can improve though. **

**Also yes this will be M rated and may have possessive and dark themes involved. **

**Disclaimer I only own one character which is Calliope Queen aka Songbird. **

_**Note, as of the end of June 2013 this story has been edited! **_

* * *

><p>The covert section of the Justice League where 'sidekicks' no longer were completely considered sidekicks but heroes in training, yet as one would predict, expansion was in order for the team after some time, with the amount of heroes and sidekicks in the world. In the Mount Justice was a girl training her body to keep up the daily efforts she had placed on her.<p>

Twirling her body, Calliope kicked the punching bag harshly, mustering out a grunt for personal satisfaction. It was almost always true for the girl, nothing felt as good as kicking a bag until you were too tired to even shuffle your feet, especially when you were irritated as possible.

Back flipping backwards, the young girl grinned as she uppercut a different punching bag using the momentum before flipping forward as Calliope could hear a shrill beeping. It startled her, as her thoughts had gotten the best of her yet again, which made Callie landed with little grace on her ass as she tore it out of her pocket. It was the communicator.

Immediately all annoyance left Calliope's system as the girl jumped back up for one main reason, today was the day she finally got an actual mission with this team, no mother hens or being considered a sidekick anymore. Usually when Callie, her alias being Songbird, old sidekick to the Black Canary, aka her mother hen.

But it was finally time for an actual mission as the teen ran out of the training room, letting her body take long steps as she ran to her bedroom, pulling on her mid-drift leather jacket over the blue tank top. To say Calliope was stoked for the mission was an understatement. Making a stop to grab her simple belt from her own bedroom, as she bolted it into the main hall of the Cave.

Everyone else except Flash was there as Callie sped up and went to stand beside the youngest member, Robin. Standing there, they all waited for Batman to assign us the mission as soon as Kid Flash arrived and moving to be beside Artemis.

"Alright Team, your mission will be as following." Batman began as her focus, which seemed extremely difficult sometimes to keep focused, turned to him for a brief moment before slowly losing focus in her own world of thought about Calliope's new team.

They had the brawn, Superboy, the golden girl, Miss. Martian, the mysterious bad girl, Artemis, the smart and stealthy, Robin, the fast, flirty, funny and smart, Kid Flash, and finally the team leader and peace keeper, Aqualad.

Calliope had no positive idea where she could possible fit into this group, since none of them seem to take anytime to actually work on knowing her, most likely because they took a wild guess and said Callie was a clone of her mother, which could be considered somewhat true, however the blonde of her hair was natural, while her mothers was dyed a fact which many people forgot about.

" …Happy Harbour. Be warned there may be the Light's influence in this. Now you are dismissed. Remember covert." Batman said as Callie zoned back onto the mission pretending to have been listening the entire time, nodding as he looked to see any confusion.

However Calliope took a quick glance with her peripherals to see Robin shoot his hand up immediately, as disdain immediately coursed through Calliope. "Batman are you sure that we should take Songbird with us on this? How do we know how she will react on the mission or if she will be capable to handle herself against the Light." He said as the girl stiffened up slightly beside him, which many noticed as Callie tried her hardest to not snap harshly back at him, to the point of clenching her fists. He was only a naïve kid after all, that she may need to cream sense into.

"How about you stop ruffling your feathers over me Robin? There is a reason why I am on this team." Callie snapped back not even looking at him as she stood there staring at her seemingly interesting boot buckle.

Canary piped in right after, probably her maternal instincts kicking in, which made her sigh, why was her mother always stepping in for her?. "Well what better time to work on your team work then on this mission. And if there is a member of the Light there, then you can all work as a team. But remember this is a covert informational mission." Agitation ran through Callie as she looked at her mother. She wasn't amused by the fact her mother butted in and tried to dawdle and protect her.

Robin immediately shrunk back at Canary's comment, knowing not to disrespect the heroes. "Sorry Canary, sorry Batman" He said as we were all dismissed to discuss the mission as they entered the bio ship, if Callie hadn't been so upset, she would be highly impressed by the ship.

However, she was still steaming as everyone else was rarely asked anything on the way there. Arriving, the team all altered into stealthier clothing, when it seemed to be Calliope's turn to go all 'stealthy' she pulled up the hood of her jacket and tugged on her leather fingerless gloves. It was as close to stealthy as she could manage.

We all departed soon enough as she began to creep inside the one building, a warehouse which was typical of many bad guys, as if it was a repetitive bad joke. It was right beside the water. Scoping around with a careful eye, Callie could hear suddenly a voice in her head. She felt as if she nearly was going to jump out of her skin, even accidentally smacking her hand against a metal barrell nearby, snapping harshly back at the voice in her head.

"What the hell?" Immediately the girl regretted it when Calliope clued in it was Miss. Martian. She would admit, she felt like a large bitch for snapping at her but no one bothered to tell Songbird that they were communicating mentally, which would have been a great assistance. They were such a great team eh?

"Don't snap at Megan!" Callie immediately heard from Superboy as she winced at the voice, feeling the anger seething from the moody teen.

"No its fine Superboy, I should have let her know about his beforehand." Megan retorted as Callie let out a small groan. Songbird's first real mission and she was making them be tense with each other. If they ever break up because of that issue, Callie would hate herself forever.

"No its not, Megan I'm sorry. You just well ….startled me. I honestly thought we were using comms and no one bothered to give me one." Callie sent back chuckling slightly, as she climbed a rusty stairwell to the roof. "Also warehouse 3 seems clear. I'm just going to do a quick check on the roof and go check another one."

"Okay, let us know when you are going back to the meeting place. " She heard Aqualad say as Callie climbed up the stairs, trying to keep it as quiet as she possibly could while still moving.

As soon as Callie made her way onto the roof, all her senses seem to have been heightened as Calliope felt a shiver up her spine. Not just any normal one but a 'Holy shit, something major is going to happen' type of shiver, the ones that made Calliope focus.

Glancing around, she suddenly heard a noise as Callie reached into her boot, pulling out a small knife as she went over to the noise cautiously. Jumping back slightly when there was noise again, Calliope noticed an orange tabby cat that had black stripes, it was kind of cute yet seemed creepy at the same time, as she began to place the small gleaming knife back.

Callie relaxed slightly as she looked at the cat with a small smile. "You scared me there, kitty. Almost thought you were a henchmen or something. " She whispered to him as he just stared at Callie intensely, almost evilly, making her shiver.

"Alright, I would say Warehouse 3 is completely clear." There was no response as Callie waited and waited. "Guys? Just checking to see if you heard me…." She said as Calliope was once again gifted with mental silence. However she started to get that chill more intensely as Callipe instinctively turned around, pulling out the knife to wield the blade only to see a lean and well-dressed torso, Callie was curious where this figure appeared from.

Her first move was to jump back but Calliope felt frozen in the spot, which annoyed her since the Songbird never froze during a mission, she was trained to deal with , glancing up she took notice of the man's defined features. The young man appeared to be in his early twenties, his frame was extremely lanky yet the suit clung to him, hair black as night and styled in such a manner as if were to be devil horns. What caught Callie's attention most was the black eyes, no matter how dark they seemed to be, she felt as if her being was drawn towards them, curiosity getting the best of her. Callie noticed that he was stared at her, a smirk of mischief and deviousness.

Snapping out of it Callie raised the blade in a more defensive position, across her torso as to defend herself, just in case. Glancing around hesitantly, Calliope bit her lip, no one in sight.

"Guys, can you hear me? I found tall, dark and kind of creepy over here on the roof. I repeat, tall dark and creepy." Even though he seemed creepy, Callie almost admitted to herself his attractiveness.

"You have the count of three, and you better tell me who you are and what your purpose is here." She said quietly, keeping her expression passive, a feat which was deemed nearly impossible with her because of constant mental distractions. What Calliope didn't expect, although she should have with the amount of villainy she had been around, was to hear his laughter, it was despicable, sinister and yet, full of joy.

"And why should I even listen to you little girl?" He asked as Callie glanced at him, her expression turning into annoyance. 'How dare he call her a child?' she thought, shifting slightly as she scooted back slightly.

" One…." Calliope declared slowly, looking at the man, the grip on her blade's handle tightening ever so tightly.

"Don't you dare keep counting to three... " he snapped out, the tone seemingly frightening, as Callie continued to stand her ground.

"Two…"

"Enough of that right now." He snapped sharply, as Callie looked at the man, not sure what to expect from him as Calliope's footing moved to prepare herself from any future needs to move hastily.

" Three…." Callie said attempting to sound calm, almost in an act of defiance, as he suddenly snapped.

"ENOUGH!" He cried out, full of anger and a slightly whine, as the blade was suddenly tossed from her arm with great force, tearing it away and gasping as she pulled her arm back, rubbing her wrist as Callie glared to him, leaving her puzzled slightly, how did he do such a thing?

Moving to jump away from the figure, her gut screaming out to run away. Callie felt her body being jerked back, wrist being clutched as she gasped, looking down to see his hand clinging around it, knuckles white from the effort as she shook her head in disbelief when she noticed what she thought was small talons instead of fingernails.

Yanking her arm with great effort away from his arm, Callie felt the sharp sting from those talon nails against her wrist, the searing burn of pain hitting her wrist instantly, her flight instincts pounding into her ears as she back flipped carefully to move away from him, fighting back tears as Callie clutched her wrist for a moment, gasping out from the sting.

"Guys! Tall dark and creepy has powers! Will any of you answer me! Come on!"

She glared at him as Callie raised her arms and hand ready to fight him, if she must- which was seeming more likely. Running forward to him, Callie was taken aback when she saw the man smirking as he held fire balls in each hand as he rose into the air, hovering as Callie heard the small gasp of shock escape her lips. Was she ever going to catch a break with this guy?

Callie tried to move away, knowing that this guy was probably less likely to merely taunt. Tumbling to the floor, the Songbird cried out in pain as she glanced down to her ankle, she could see the burn already forming, as it began to grow intense- howling in pain as she held her leg slightly above, in any way to regain her composure and get away.

Scrambling to get up slowly, Callie limbed as fast as possible - which wasn't fast, she could feel little balls, none quite so large or painful as the original. Callie's haste grew quickly as she planted her good foot, and spun around to let out the cry.

The canary cry, something Callie had barely mastered, but was that was only thing to try and do at the moment for Callie seeing as she was unable to move faster than the devilish man.

Peeking her eyes open, Calliope noticed he was out of sight, as she collapsed to the ground, gasping from the pain and completely exhausted from the cry, as she held herself up, pulling the pant leg up from the worst burn, Callie winced and cried out more as she felt her body shake in pain, treatment... she'd need it soon.

If Canary could see me know she would be 'insisting', please read as demanding and forcing, for Songbird to work on it. She let out a huff of breath as Callie looked around to try and see if there was any sign of him. When Callie didn't see any sign, she relaxed and started to stand up, hissing and groaning when she moved the muscles, all quite painful as she limped towards the stair, having given up on the mental communication.

Suddenly, Callie was pushed onto the ground as feeling a heavy weight on her stomach-, looking up for the reason, she noticed the devious man was pinning her down, his smirk had grown. His hand moving down from her shoulder, moving the jacket away from her chest slightly, as his hand traced down the side of her clothed breast, a dark smirk on his face while doing so.

Out of sheer reaction, Callie swung her right fist upwards, hoping to let it collide with his head and push him away. It didn't go as plan as Callie felt her hand being clung to as she felt it burning painfully- worse than the ankle. She tossed her other hand at him, swatting to get away as Callie screamed out more, feeling the pain grow so intense before shrieking out in pain.

Before Callie could shriek, the dark man grabbed her throat tightly, no longer clutching her left hand as it fell limply on the ground beside her. She couldn't scream, as she flailed underneath him, Callie could feel his hands cling tighter as she forced herself to not move, hoping that it would stop if he believed her to be no longer fighting.

"Guys! Help me please! Please!" Callie pleaded mentally as it came to no avail, as she began to think the connection was closed after her anger filled remarks to the team earlier. The man straddling her grinned more, The boy straddling me smirked as he moved his hand from Callie's neck and moving down to cup her breast, chuckling darkly, as she wheezed and cough from the choking.

"You will not be attacking me again." Callie heard him whisper in her ear as he began to speak up. " Or I will have to hurt my toy and I prefer to keep my toys usually shiny, but I will bruise and break you if you dare disobey me!" He seemed to hiss out as Callie glared at him, however she gave up any possible attempt of escape as tears threaten to pour from the pain and self-disappointment, but she shook her head and tried composing herself.

"Now listen to me, when I beckon you. You will do as I say no matter what." He said as the man pulled Calliope's right arm up and the hiss of pain seethed out. Suddenly, he did the most bizarre thing Callie could think.

She kissed the center of her wrist right, feeling as if the burning had been growing worse than when his hand was clutching it. 'What in hell was he doing to me? Was I really going to die from this bastard playing with me? Was he like a cat plays with a mouse?' Callie thought as she tugged her hand a bit, feeling him clench on it tighter.

And then suddenly he disappeared, as if it was thin air or just her imagination, but Callie wouldn't doubt that it was real. She laid there unsure what to do, it hurt too much to move. "Hello? Songbird can you hear us?" She heard, feeling the connection win Callie's mind being reconnected as she sighed out.

"Yeah…"

"Where are you?" Callie heard Robin asked her as she coughed, resisting the sarcastic urges.

"Roof of warehouse 3, and I'm not in good shape, I was fighting with tall dark and creepy and then after I got the shit kicked out of me I was able to talk to you." She replied honestly as Callie moved to lean against the wall, wheezing and enough Megan came to fetch Calliope as she gasped at the poor girl's state. Burnt in places all over, mainly her arms and ankle.

Soon enough she was floating Callie, who was having terrible troubles focusing on anything but the pain, to the others as Robin looked at her with worry and almost a hint of shame, like a child that got way in over their head, which is what happened.

As Callie was floated into the Bio Ship, she could feel her senses to the world around her loosening, as she succumbed to the unconscious bliss, no longer feeling any of the pain.

**This is the first re written chapter, I hope to try and get a few more done this weekend and then to write more for the story. There is a lot planned, so tune in and please feel free to review. It would definitely enhance my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for months and months, I hadn't realized the program I used to type this chappie had clumped a ton of it together so here we go! All fixed now~**

**This chapter has been updated! So enjoy! **

Callie felt as if she were floating around in a dark void space, it seemed peaceful, and it helped Callie forget what exactly was there to be troubled about. Within moments, the void began to brighten, the light soon becoming quite painful on her eyes as she shut them tightly.

That's when Callie felt the weight of reality shifting back onto her, as if fifty pounds were tossed onto her torso, impairing her breathing and her mind was swarmed with the troubles and thoughts that burdened her and immediately riddle her with a painful headache between her eyes. Letting out a gasp whine, Callie felt all the pain return to her body, eyes opening up in shock before she felt the stinging and burning sensations of harsh lighting hitting her blue eyes.

All Callie wanted to do was to curl into a tight ball, and whenever she attempted, the pains in her muscles went against her desires. Her frame ended up partially curled, legs slightly bent, arms bent with hands clutching her head and back curved. Callie could hear the faint shuffling of feet as she peered open an eye to notice Megan, in her green skin glory sitting beside her, the girl look positively worried and sorrowful. She opened the second one, to get a better view of Megan, who took notice of Callie's awakening as she immediately pounced on her into a hug.

Callie suppressed the urges to let out any noises of protests or pain, which seemed to be a battle in itself as she began to try to not think about it, with the telepath hugging her. Slowly, Callie moved her arms to embrace Megan as she glanced around, it was the medical bay. Sighing, Callie was glad at least she wasn't in an official hospital. When she felt the hug tightening as a gasp of pain let out quietly.

"Megan!" Callie squeaked out, feeling Megan pushing herself away, as Callie sat up on the bed slowly, rubbing her ribs slightly as she glanced at Megan, becoming more conscious of the layers of bandages, under her tank top and shorts, she could feel the strain of the bandages on her torso, arms and legs. Glancing down at the bandages on her arm, Callie sighed, almost curious to pull the bandages off to see the damages.

"Sorry about that. " Megan sighed as she slumped in her chair, looking defeated and upset.

"Why are you sorry? I am just sore as hell and hugs aren't really the best option right now. " Calliope replied quietly, moving her hand to rub the back of her head as she sighed, watching Megan slowly relax. Callie noticed a tray of food, her stomach growled when her body clued in that it was for her, and sure enough, the tray was floated over, by Megan, onto Callie's lap. It looked burnt but to Callie it was perfect as she began to wolf down the food, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach once again. Noticing the awkward silence, Callie slowed down with her food, and looked at Megan.

"So how are you and Connor doing?" Callie asked quietly, watching as Megan immediately turned a red in the face, a lovely contrast with the green skin. "Sorry was I not supposed to know?" Callie asked a little sheepishly as she sighed.

Megan shook her head fanatically, waving her hands in front of her "No! No!" Pausing, Megan smiled as Callie listened intently. " It is alright, I just didn't think anyone really told you or that you knew... It's still a touchy subject with a few people here. But we are happy." Megan said, the tone of happiness and delight completely apparent as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. Callie smiled as she took another bite of the meal.

Casually Calliope mentioned. "I must say you guys look so cute together. I mean just how I see you guys always sneaking looks at each other and helping the other whenever you can. I know I haven't been around long but I still find it cute and romantic. I kind of wish I could have a relationship like that. Kind of." Callie could hear Megan giggle and sit up straighter in her chair.

"I am sure you will someday." Megan said reassuringly as Callie moved the tray to sit it on the bedside table and laying down, resting her self to lean against the pillows.

"Megan I think I am going to get some more sleep, I am exhausted. If you don't mind that is." Callie was extremely tired but she just woke up which was the strange thing to be tired still, Callie blamed it on her recovering and probably some of the drugs they put into her system.

"Get your rest, you still need to recover." She said standing up as the discarded dishes floated behind her, which made Callie laugh a bit, almost wishing her dishes would always do that. As Callie laid in the bed she let out a sigh before drifted off to sleep, her dreams being plagued with a mysterious figure.

* * *

><p>Home was considered the place of safety, security, and family to many people, not always your physical house but sometimes a place you are positive you could be yourself. For Callie, it was her home in Star City, where her parents lived. It had only been a mere week. She was still shaken up slightly after the incident in the warehouse, but Callie was at least getting the chance to take a few days in the privacy of home, without anyone to disturb her.<p>

No mom, no dad, or annoying substitute of an older brother, Roy, to bug her. Not even her team to annoy her. Life was going to be sweet... well it would be even better if Callie could get that face out of her mind, any moment she could hear his voice, picture his image and even occasionally his smell.

Every muscle in Callie's body yearned to know about the young man, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she had seen him before, not sure where but somewhere, Callie could not put her finger on it. Going into the kitchen Callie felt the shivers run down her spine, the feeling in her gut as Callie glanced around her home, but was completely pointless because as Callie proved to herself, she was completely alone.

Chuckling, Callie thought about how silly she sounded at the moment, lightly rubbing her cheek she let out a loud sigh, looking around and knowing the security was positive to keep any type of Neanderthal out of the house, that everything she was feeling was completely in her mind. It made her laugh to think that she could potentially defend her own home. After all, she was Calliope Queen, trained to defend herself and fight since she was a young child.

Callie began to pull out various ingredients, fully intending to make something to enjoy while relaxing as she felt the shivers return, this time however, she chose to shake them off, figuring it was just a breeze or her imagination. Callie stopped for a moment when in the corner of her eye, she swore there was a movement. Not wanting to risk such a thing, Callie grabbed a wooden spoon, clutching it in her hand as she turned around, looking to figure out what may have have bi-passed her security system, which she believed only someone like Batman or Robin could break into... not that they ever would.

Callie notice another fast movement as she gasped, feeling her body being tossed to the ground, a heavy weight on her body as she looked up, eyes wide and resembling a deer in the headlights, as she bit her lip. Callie was pinned by the man from the warehouse, her heart race as she notice his grin, more devilish and diabolical than ever.

This time however, it was his foot on her chest, right in one of the most tender places that pinned her, the emotions that seemed to be running off of him worried Callie, quite unsure of his motives for being at her house. Her body squirmed many ways in attempts to free herself, hands clawing at his leg as she felt the heel dig in deeper before Callie finally pushed his foot away and scrambled to get up.

She never got far as her body was tossed against her stainless steel fridge, the hot breath on Callie's neck made her squirm and gasp. No matter her wiggling, she felt as if a pressure was holding her there.

"Who the fucking hell are you? " She cried out, hearing a deep chuckling as breathing heated her neck more with every chuckle, Callie had been terrified, but was frozen in her spot.

" You are my little toy, can't have forgotten me already." He declared in a hot whisper as Callie could feel a strand of her blonde hair being twirled by one of his slim fingers, occasionally stroking it as Callie froze in place, hearing the small noise of sniffing, and a tug on the strand as she bit her lip, not sure what to think from him sniffing her hair.

Still, Callie attempted to thrash out in frustration, which was in vain as she felt her body being pressed into the fridge more. "Ah ah,were you not taught properly? I thought you knew not to disobey me." Her hair that had been twirled was yanked as her head flung sideways, twisting her painfully until her back slammed against the fridge and she stared up at him.

He towered over her as her heart began to beat hastily, Callie almost thought it was because she was excited to see her, the grin on his face was dark and twisted. 'Maybe it was the adrenaline?' Callie thought as she assured herself that it had to have been the adrenaline. His face came closer as Callie felt the heat rising into my cheeks as he began chuckling. "Are you nervous with me so close?" He purred out, as Callie's knees began to feel like jelly as he put a hand on her soft cheek, as he moved Callie's face closer to his, lips almost touching hers as she stared into his dark orbs.

His hand resting on my cheek rubbed it slowly, inching its way downwards. "Or are you just afraid of what I can do?" His hand traveled back slightly to the base of her neck, clinging tightly to it as she gasped out, full lips separating a bit as her head was pulled forward until her lips were being pressed against his, they were warm and immediately felt like the burning heat was enveloping her full body.

Callie felt her will diminishing as her attempts to not respond were becoming more difficult, she felt as if his lips were amazing. She felt him tilt his head, pushing his body flush against hers, one hand moving to rest on her hip, as her will finally snapped. It was unethical, to kiss him, but it was all Callie could think of doing as her fingers grasped at his jacket, responding to his thin lips against her full ones.

Pulling away slowly, Callie barely moved away from him as he snarled out. " I wasn't done." And his lips pressed against hers in a bruising force, knowing if Callie was smart, she wouldn't have kissed him earlier, but there was no way Callie could stop this now, he was stronger than her she believed.

His hand on her hip dug its nail like talons into Callie's hip, not enough to cause damage, but enough to make her gasp out. He took advantage of it as Callie felt his tongue enter her mouth, pressing and dominating hers. The hand from her neck drifted down, she could feel the hand trail one sharp nail down the middle of her shirt, cutting the material slowly as she felt it on the bare skin between her breasts.

Suddenly, it was gone. All of her sensations. He was gone as well, leaving Callie along in her kitchen, and standing there in the kitchen, unsure what to do. Something deep down in her gut, told Callie she must not tell her team about such events for Callie may find herself more so in over her head with the nameless man.

**Here you go. Please review it always helps me out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I am back, school is done and I finally have A day off from work. Here is a filler and I will be getting more up soon. ^.^**

**Edited!~ **

The first day back, and Callie was nervous, her actions were riddled with jitters. Robin was acting as she returned, not impressed with the vibe he was given. Robin was still judgmental of her and her placement on the team. Callie took notice of Zatanna and Artemis chatting on one of the couches, Connor and Megan on another being quite cuddly and cutesy, while Wally was out of sight.

Flopping down onto a chair, Callie tossed one of her legs over the armrest, singing quietly. " You've got to change your evil ways, baby. Before I stop lovin' you." Feeling the glaring from Robin she grinned, singing much louder. " You've got to change... baby. And every word that I say is true." He was growing annoyed as he growled out at Callie.

"Stop. That." Shaking her head Callie grinned before raises her voice more, keeping her pitch in check. " You got me runnin' and hidin' all over to-" She noticed Robin lunging at her as ducked out of the way, she glared at him. " Hey, freedom of speech bird boy!" She snarled out before standing up, dusting her palms off before resting them on either hip.

" Well, its annoying!" he snorted back. Glaring at him, Calliope huffed, annoyed that he was saying she was annoying, it wasn't like he did not have any annoying habits he made them suffer through or anything! Turning on her heel, she stormed into the kitchen, yanking open the door of the cool fridge, grabbing a bottle of a sports drink, chugging half of it down as she went.

Noticing that Kaldur walked in the room, she sat on the counter barely acknowledging him as she drank. He could feel the intensity of the group before beckoning everyone over. Glancing up behind Kaldur, she took notices of Batman and her mother following behind.

"Team, assemble. " Everyone scurried over to line up in front of him, Calliope taking her time as she looked at him.

"You all have a new mission, tonight you'll be sneaking into the club, 'Howl' where crime lord, Matona Pucchini will be. He is assisting with the shipping of Cobra venom and we need you to figure out when he'll be shipping the next batch, or where he stores it. Remember he has connections to many organizations, including 'The Light'." Callie rolled her eyes, everything seemed to be related to the Light. " Now, you will all be disguised and will use whatever tactics you can to find out this information, with in reason. Make sure you are safe this entire time, as much as we want this information, your safety is a concern. "

The next thing Calliope knew she was in the club, fixing her costume in the washroom. The long black wig, secured, brown contacts in with a dark makeup around her eyes and dark lips. She adjusted her dress for the fourth or fifth time, it was much too short for her liking, barely covering her ass, strapless of course as well, there was even a diamond of fabric missing from her stomach as she glanced at the three other girls, all looking different as well, with different hair colors and revealing clothing. Nodding to the others they started walking to the VIP lounge, Megan using the telepathy to get them in. Boys strewn about just in case there was a rescue needed.

The plan was simple, get Megan close enough to read his mind, while the other girls distracted the rest. As they arrived at the table, Calliope took immediate notice of who was there. That boy, who haunted her from her first mission and when he sneaked into her house the last time.

She listened to Megan, barely being able to listen, noticing the other girls moving, and taking different places near the males of the table, she glanced at the boy, she had been worrying about in her mind, and was the only one other than a greasy man, that seemed to be looking at her ass a little too fondly. Shuddering inwardly, she went over to Klarion's seat, not that she knew his name or anything..

Keeping her cool, she went behind his seat, leaning over the chair, she leaned her arms on his shoulder, taking her hand and lightly tracing of his jawline. He leaned into the hand with a grin. She could see the other girls taking a slightly more reserved but still rather open approach as she thought about her family. It was weird but this was one thing she was trained to do, since her mother thought it could come in handy, not that her father would ever know this.

Moving to his seat, she sat beside him, leaning into him, hand lightly petting his chest, glancing at him, she took notice of a certain type of look he was giving her. It made Calliope worried and she knew this would be a long night, even though she hoped it would go by quick and easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I am trying to watch Young Justice again, but its not going as planned with work. But I am going to take the concept of the season 2 jump? And hopefully by then I may get it more onto the story? Or probably not but do the concept of a five year jump. Also, bit of a side pairing involved starting soon?~ I was originally going to be doing this back in chappie one but nope I was a dork. But keep in mind, I only have a slight idea how its going to end, not sure what will happen for when I finally end it.**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

_Moving to his seat, she sat beside him, leaning into him, hand lightly petting his chest, glancing at him, she took notice of a certain type of look he was giving her. It made Calliope worried and she knew this would be a long night, even though she hoped it would go by quick and easy._

She could hear Megan sweetly talking to the gentleman in front of her, as the others did as well, Callie honestly hoped that they weren't too uncomfortable. She could feel Klarion's hand snake around to rest on her lower back as it pulled her closer, feeling much more uncomfortable with each passing minute, uncomfortable not because of the fact this guy was pulling her closer, but since she was feeling this spark of energy. Ordering a drink, she drank it quickly to assist her nerves. It didn't help at all.

His hand rubbed her lower back, going lower and lower. Her breathing hitched at she felt the spark intensify. It coursed through her body, as she let out a silent gasp. She took notice of his grin, as she composed herself again to make sure that he didn't believe her to be an amateur, which she was, except for a few make outs, the most intense ones with the man she was with now. Calliope let her hand snake up to his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. She could feel him pull her closer, as she scooted over on the bench, Leaning to the side of her face, he whispered into her ear quietly. " You are rather pretty you know.." He said biting her earlobe harshly for a split second. It made her breathing difficult when she tried to deny this spark. What was going on with her? Feeling the pressure intensify. She leaned over cautiously to him, putting her mouth by his ear.

" I'll be right back, handsome." Standing up she walked away, trying not to bolt it away immediately, swaying her hips as she did before going to the closest washroom. Immediately pulling her rather painful shoes off and rushing to the sink she splashed her face with cool water. 'Get a grip on yourself.' She thought. ' This is your first mission back with them and you cannot screw this up.' Thinking it might have been the contacts as part of the issue she took them out of the moment, blinking her eyes multiple times to see if it would help with the fogginess. It didn't.

Taking another deep breath, she could hear the clicking noise, of a lock. Glancing over she noticed that boy, Klarion, standing there. Hair spiked up in its devilish points, his smirk on his face.

" Pet, you know you shouldn't hide from me." He stated extremely calmly, going over as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, her eyes wide from surprise and shock. This was not what normally happened. " But you know.." He began before tugging her wig harshly enough to yank off the wig, and all the bobby pins that attached them to her hair, as she hissed out in pain. " I prefer my pet looking the same as I left her." He hissed into her ear, before pulling her close against him.

" However, I do like your dress. " He added, hand snaking down to the hem of her dress, before snaking its way up. Placing her hands on his chest she tried shoving him off. She was a superhero for cracker's sake and it was about time to act like it.

Successfully pushing him away, she was looking up with complete shock. Callie had no possible idea what to do now, looking at Klarion all she can see was rage coming from him as her first reaction was to bolt it, somehow she didn't realize where she ran until she was locking the stall door, standing on the toilet as she heard him scream out in frustration. Covering her ears, she could feel the debris flying all around as he tossed energy balls at the door, snarling and screaming the entire time. Squeaking out, she jumped down on the floor, and started crawling under all the other stalls.

As she crawled on the splintered, dirty floor, her ears took notice of the silence of the room now, other than the slight shuffling of her. Taking a moment to breath, she let out a sigh. 'He's gone.' That thought rang on and on through her mind as she stayed laying there.

With no sound of warning a hand snaked around, grabbing her ankle with a near crushing force. Screaming out, Calliope made all attempts to scramble away, kicking at the attacker and clawing at the ground in front of her, trying to grab anything possible to hold onto. Finally, she got hold of a metal pipe that was connected to a toilet as she clung to dear life.

However, he, or it as she was more likely to think now, pulled her more roughly, hands sliding off, bashing her chin on the floor, howling in pain. Finally when her body stopped moving she glanced up at the infuriated male above her, looking much more demonic and terrifying then ever. Curling up, on the ground, she gave one final feeble attempt to get her leg free.

Snarling, Klarion shot down, grabbing her hands before pulling her up, as roughly as he possibly could, throwing her against the wall and pinning her there with his body. His forehead pressed against hers.

"What are you trying to do, you little slut? Why in hell do you think you can resist me!" She winced, looking away as he dug his nails deeper into her wrist. " Look. At. Me."

Calliope forced herself to look up at him, felling weak and incapable. Tears were threatening to pour as she bit her lip. Looking up into his dark eyes, her body quivered slightly, as she tried letting her mind wander to Megan.

"Megan!~ Megan!~" She hummed in her brain in a panic, she could swear she almost heard a 'I'm busy' or a 'Shut up' as a reply as she felt his nails dig deeper into her wrists, blood probably already dripping from it. As she looked at him, she could feel the desires intensify, but still that doubtful side of her brain told her to flee. No longer even paying attention to anything he said, she continued to stare at those dark orbs, mesmerized almost.

Before she could even blink, her wrists were suddenly being held above her head, being held by one of his hands as his lips collided with hers in heated anger. Immediately the overwhelming feelings bursted out of her chest, or so it felt. Her eyes fluttered shut, leaning her hips closer to his. She could almost feel her mind turn to mush. All her reactions were purely physical, as Freud's theory would illustrate, her id portion of the mind took control. Calliope slightly felt his hand continue its path up her dress from earlier, other still gripping her wrists. For some reason, she knew he meant business this time.

Reacting completely by physical contact, she ground her hips against his, not that he would mind, Klarion giving the same response back. Hand gripping onto her rear, she let out a squeak before a voice rang in her head. She almost thought it was her conscious at first, as she chose to ignore it before she heard it much clearer.

"Oi!~ Calliope~ We've wrapped it up, where are you!" she could hear Artemis, as her mind came crashing around her again, as she squirms against Klarion, pulling away from the kiss by tilting her head. Taking a look of him, she could tell his anger was boiling again. Before he could even react, she let out the highest pitch canary cry she could manage, faltering slightly near the end but it did its purpose she dropped to the ground Klarion clutching his ears as she could hear the mirrors crack before she bolted it out of the room, not caring about any glass that could potentially be on her, or imbedded in her skin as she unlocked the door, throwing it open and rushing through the dance floor, screaming in her head that they needed to get out of there, fast.

As she made it to the exit of the club, Calliope almost swore that she noticed Klarion again, suddenly she was grabbed from behind as she swiftly brought her knee up to the groin of whoever grabbed her. She immediately felt terrible as she noticed Robin keeled over holding a private area as she started apologizing repeatedly.

The rest of the team, soon circled around as they looked between Calliope, and Robin as Wally bursted out in a fit of laughter, that was before she noticed Calliope as she raised an eyebrow. " Get in a fight with your reflection?" She questioned as Calliope probably gave her the most exhausted look she ever gave anyone to Artemis.

Finally after Robin recovered, they all left returning to base, with Kaldur carrying her on his back, as she snuggled in slightly. When they returned Kaldur took time, while the other ones went to sleep, and helped her to get the pieces of glass and apparently splinters too, out of her skin before the pair went to sleep at the Cave. It was nice, how helpful he was, having a guy treat her this well, almost felt, right?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! So guess who's computer had broken, gone through so much crap and realized how much she missed fanfiction? This gal right here! So guess what? I'm going to try and update more.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Groaning she heard the alarm, as she sighed, it was way too early to be awake. Calliope glanced at the alarm clock, an invention she found quite useful and terrible at the exact same moment. Flopping her head back on her mattress, it was 8 am ... on a Saturday, where she was all alone at home. Turning a bit, she snuggled back into her warm pillow, sighing in happiness as she inhaled the scent, kind of reminded her of smokey wood. She curled against it, arms tightly wrapped around the pillow, face nuzzling in. Calliope wanted to go back to her dream, it was nice, and a mysterious dark haired lover was in it, and she assured herself it was going to get passionate, until the alarm woke her up. She felt the pillow moving as she groaned out. Her brain started questioning why it moved. Calliope pulled her face a bit away, from the dark material until she got a better view. It was a torso... Thinking, which took much too much difficulty than she thought, before it clued in from the familiar scent, as she pulled away a bit, looking at the figure, it was male. Klarion. Her body immediately attempted to edge away from him as she felt the arms around her pulling her down.

Now now. Why don't you stay here with me?~ Her cheeks flushed, as she looked up towards his face. This seemed peaceful, as if this was an entirely different side of him, one she was afraid to test the waters for, but at the same time figured it was the best time to try as well. Well... I am not staying in bed with a villain, one I certainly do not know what to call. And I mean, actual name, not this 'Master' crap. She snorted back, as she moved as much as she could, which was extremely limited with the fact that his arms were tightly around her.

He chuckled at her, almost like he expected her to say this, as he whispered against her ear, the hot breath tickling. I suppose I will tell you, of course its going to cost you... he said as Calliope debated it quickly in her mind, her curiosity grew better of her, as she nodded. Fine. Taking notice of how the boy grinned and moved his face closer to hers, she grasped of the hint as she pressed hers to his, they still felt extremely hot, almost burning still, which frightened her a bit. It didn't surprise her when she noticed his responses, claw like hand digging into her hip, while the other one rubbed the small of her back in slow circles. She felt, her mind beginning to stop thinking, she would blame it on the sleepiness, and her own body responding slowly to his, one hand moving to his cheek and hair, palm rubbing the side of his face while her fingers fiddled with some of the strands of the dark hair, immediately noticing how smooth and soft it was. She half halfheartedly thought it was going to be scratchy and tangled, like an animal that was out in the wild.

After a moment or so, mainly when she felt him begin to shift, Calliope pulled away from the kiss, breathing a bit heavily, as she tried to regain her cool, as she still laid against him, avoiding eye contact. Well... well what is your name? She asked, hearing the snickering of his.

You really want to know? He asked, which was received by a nod, before she felt herself being suddenly pinned down, and the hot tickling once again against her ear. Klarion, my pet. He said as she felt lips meeting with her skin as she gasped out a bit, before moving to cover her mouth with the one hand. Callie was flustered by the idea of the noises and releasing them around him. She took notice of how he seemed to tense up and the mood change, as he began to suck on one single patch of skin, right in the crook of her neck.

She squirmed awkwardly, as she bit her bottom lip, almost painfully, as she continues to muffle the noises with her hand,other hand clutching onto the soft sheets of her bed. Calliope felt one of his hands on her thigh, moving up slowly, even boldly going under the thin nightgown, and resting on the high thigh, digging in his nails, she squealed. He still however seemed rather irritated as she felt the pearly whites of Klarion, a name she had to admit, rolled of her tongue, nipping and clinging to her flesh, as she couldn't take it anymore, as her hand moved away from her mouth letting all the gasps, squeals and moans out from the experience, presuming that he was getting irritated by the fact she was hiding something from him.

Calliope didn't understand how correct she truly was as Klarion moved his mouth away from her throbbing neck. She tried to catch her breath, eyes squeezed shut, letting her body try and relax any way possible. The hand was still on her high thigh, as she squirmed a bit, it felt boiling hot and it made her nervous, how much she enjoy this and how nervous she possibly was. However, within a moment it was gone. She peeked open an eye, looking at Klarion who had discarded his jacket, and started removing the tie. Calliope was definitely flushing at this time, as she bit her lip harsher when she saw him return to where he was before, knees on either side of her, hand moving to push her nightgown up.

Calliope knew what was to come again next, and she knew, that she was torn. Because, one side of her craved for this, but the other knew terrible things may happen because of this. So my lovely followers, tell me, are any of you interested in me actually writing the lemon for next chapter? Or would you prefer it being left to your imagination? Any thoughts help out a lot :D 


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, so soon too :D ** _Calliope knew what was to come again next, and she knew, that she was torn. Because, one side of her craved for this, but the other knew terrible things may happen because of this. _ Calliope looked at him, not thinking about the cruel things he may have done, or did to her even, she thought of him simply as Klarion, and she understood how appealing that was during the current moment. She nervously grasped his face, pulling it closer to her, as she pressed her lips against his, kissing with complete passion, no hint of caution, nervousness, or despair. His slight pause, made her worry until she felt the lips pressing back against hers fiercely. Hands pushing the nightgown up higher, breezes drifting onto her stomach as she squealed a bit into the kiss, her mouth being open as she felt the tongue slipping into her mouth, as Calliope hesitantly responded, just unsure what to do. ~~~~ Klarion grew annoyed hastily by the nightgown, using the sharp nails on his hands to tear the dress off of her, chucking the pieces to the sides. Hearing Calliope squeal made him chuckle into the kiss, as one hand clung to her hip, fiddling with the underwear she had on, as the other went to Calliope's breast, which happened to have bare, a habit of Calliope's when she slept, squeezing it tensely, as he could feel the girl underneath her squirm. She was in the palm of his hand, literally. He was more than well aware of Teekl standing guard in case any... intruders were to interrupt his fun. Klarion finally had this girl where he wanted to, and his efforts to obtain his goals finally had paid of and nothing, and he did mean NOTHING could possibly sway him to think otherwise, even if meant killing off the girl and never having her, Klarion despised such option, but if couldn't have his pet, no one would possibly allowed to have her. Klarion noticed her hands, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to unbutton them as the rest of her focus went to blindly making out with him. This is exactly what he wanted, although, mildly in the back of his mind drifted do different thoughts for this scenario, if the Justice league were to walk in, or if she were to fight while he took her. Oh, how it riled him up when his mind thought of such things. Feeling the shirt being pushed off of him, Klarion pulled his hands from Calliope's body to get it off of him, immediately feeling the eager hands, move to his belt as he chuckled pressing her down into the mattress, lifting his face from hers, which was a bit red from the lack of air and blood rushing to her face from the excitement. "Hasty aren't we?" He asked, the laughter rumbling slightly in the back of his throat as he watched her. Calliope glanced up at him, not sure what to say, as if she didn't want to displease him. Which was amusing, since it meant his lessons had began to pay off, he didn't completely enjoy beating his pet, but Klarion knew it was the best way to treat her until she would submit under him, the point she finally reached, where he would reward her finally. "...I don't know..." She responded, as her hands moved to cover her chest, Klarion frowned when she hid herself, snatching both of her wrists in one hand, he pinned them above her on the mattress, his hips pressing against her own, belt buckle loosely dangling from his belt as he looked at her. "You. Are. Mine. Do. Not. Hide. Yourself." Her eyes were shut, as she nodded at Klarion, who smirked. His free hand traced down to peel her underwear off her hips, slowly, eyes focused to her nether regions, as he grinned. All his. **(This is the part where the lemon really takes off, if you want skip ahead :D )** When he got the underwear to her knees, he let her finish it, pleased when Calliope, squirmed them off herself as she looked at him, and gazing down at his pants. He knew what she wanted, and Klarion was debating what to do. Shifting up a bit, he knew exactly what to do. Even though he craved her mouth around him, he knew there probably was not enough time for one or the other. And he wanted to have her claimed now. Scowling a bit, he crawled off of her and the bed, removing the rest of his clothes, returning immediately to be above her, not caring about patience, as he pressed his lips against hers, fiercely, using his lips to pry hers open as his tongue slipped in. Calliope shuddered, feeling Klarion's kissing as she responded, his member abrupt as it brushed against her inner thigh, as she gasped out, her heart racing like no tomorrow. Klarion smirked, as she squirmed a bit, his hands pressing her thighs further apart, scooting his hips to rest in between her smooth legs. Klarion continued kissing her, tongue feeling around her mouth, positive that by the end of this, he would be familiar with every crook and nook of her body, and know every single weakness. Calliope could feel Klarion's member, pressing right against her, it excited her and also made her worry. She knew that it was going to be potentially painful because it was her first time, she squirmed a bit almost wishing he would just get it over with, as Klarion expected this, as he began to insert, teasingly slow, milking how tight she appeared to be. Until something came into his way, making him frown and pull away from the kiss. 'He was her first.' he mused internally, as he pulled away some looking at the girl underneath him, who was taking slow and deep breaths, eyes squeezed shut as he smirked before suddenly rocking into her, feeling himself being completely sheathed as he let out a moan, it was amazing. She was extremely tight, and fit him perfectly. Calliope on the other hand let out a bit of a cry, he could feel the delicate bit of a broken canary cry on his torso, as he grinned. Klarion observed how her eyebrows were knitted together,and was attempting to hide the pain. Without checking if she was alright, Klarion began to rock, feeling himself into her, as he let out groans, as he felt her body slowly beginning to relax underneath him. Calliope was getting over the pain, as she felt his slow rocking as her hand moved to go onto one of his shoulders, other one pulling his head down, hesitantly, kissing him again, her arm to wrap around his neck. He smirked when she kissed him, as he let the hand, not holding him above her, wander up and down her silky skin, brushing against her breasts and squeezing them occasionally. Calliope was gasping more into the kiss,as she felt him beginning to speed up some, as she moaned out from the feelings she started feeling. Klarion was enjoying how she felt, moulding around his member with each and every thrust, as he started building up more speed and power into each one, trying to keep a steady rhythm. Calliope's arms tightened around his shoulders, pulling away from the kiss, she felt as if there was a coil starting to wind up in her stomach, a hot one at that, as it soon became almost unbearable. "Aahhh~ Kla...klarion!" She squeaked out over and over, feeling his thrusting, eyes squeezed shut, as she pushed her face into his shoulder. Calliope wrapped her legs around Klarion's narrow hips pulling him firmly against her, as her teeth nipped at Klarion's pale skin, just out of pure habit. He felt this as it made him thrust into her harder, Klarion felt her tensing up more and more around him, as he knew she was approaching her climax, she was whispering something over and over. After a moment, he realized what she was mumbling 'Oh my lord~" Klarion grinned as he chuckled, darkly saying 'Yes... I am your Lord.~ Do not forget." He continued thrusting until he felt her tense up completely, almost painfully so around his member, and her body freezing as she squeaked Klarion's name out extremely loudly, yet still sounding extremely breathy. The coil sprung loose, as all sorts of emotions and feels rushed through her clinging to him. This made Klarion grin as he continued rocking into the girl underneath him, letting the tightness and sensation of her own climax rushing over him, as he soon felt his own release coming, letting his seed flow into her, rocking once or twice more, before collapsing over her. **(technically end of lemon) **  
>Calliope was unsure what to do as she looked up at him, even though he was finished, he still laid there, member inside her, so letting her mind wander, she proceeded to snuggle him. It seemed like the logical thing to do after sex, worried about everything as she avoided eye contact. Hearing a mewl noise, Calliope lifted herself up some, she was extremely confused, before she felt Klarion swiftly exit her, and stand up to dress himself. He seemed extremely pissed as Calliope looked at him worried. " Uhm... what is going on?" She asked without much thought, as Klarion was dressing. "Love to stay and continue, but its time for me to leave you. See you soon, my pet." Klarion said as Callie looked at him with a raised brow before she noticed Klarion scooping up Teekl, which confused Calliope because she did not know there was a cat in her house until that instance, as he vanished almost immediately. Flopping back onto her bed, Calliope squeezed her eyes shut, and smacked herself in the forehead. 'What did she just do?' she thought, as Calliope moved, groaning out a bit, she felt different, but she figured that it was to come with just having sex, especially after the first time. Grabbing some clothes, she pulled on some casual jeans and a shirt, before looking at herself in the mirror, it was different, she was different. It seemed like she was more womanly now, as if she lost any amount of being a girl, and was now a woman. Almost made her extremely happy, except for remembering about the man she gave one of the most precious things to.<br>Calliope was sparring with Wally in the Cave, singing quietly as she threw a kick in his direction. " You're a real tough cookie with a long history," She sang out as Wally grabbed her leg mid kick. "Now baby, if you want to toss your legs around me, you just needed to ask." He said holding her leg, Calliope knew he was about to throw an attack so she did what she thought was best, throwing her arms back she used the momentum, and hit Wally in the jaw with her other foot, pulling her captive leg away and cartwheeling backwards. " Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me" She sang as she returned to her fighting stance. As she noticed Wally preparing to strike, a voice distracted the pair, making Calliope stop. "What's going on?" She asked to the person entering the room. "Mission." And with that Calliope knew that this was her time to shine. **And its finished for now. :D So I have a bunch of exams and crud catching up, so the updates may be delayed. . . That and my computer is being sent in for repairs. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delayed update that is quite cruddy ;_; My laptop decided to drink tea, and now it doesn't work. Plus exams are soon coming and I really needed to update for you guys. So here it is. I am sorry and expect a treat soon. I know Klarion is not in this chapter ... but you'll see where I am going and to my one reviewer. "That is definitely NOT happening, I'm good without making my story about that." Thank you though :D **

The night air was cold, she could feel the shivers run down her spine. It was getting closer to the holidays. Everyone else had left to be a part of the travelling circus, the length Calliope was not aware of how long it would be before they were to return. Stopping on a building perch, she looked around at the dark sky full of bright lights as she sighed. For once, the feeling that she was being observed at all times was not present, however the feeling that something bad was going to be happening was in her system and no matter what she did. It almost made her wish for the constant shivers up and dwon her spine. Standing up, Callie wasted no time in leaving to return back to base.

The days flew by alone, Callie learned while she waited for the team, actually focusing on her homework for once. Sitting on a chair in the Hall, she watched with the other members, listening to Cat Grant as she smiles happily, glad for the new members as she allowed her gaze to pass onto Rocket. Another girl for the team, she was Icon's sidekick is she recalled. She sat further behind the rest, watching as Robin tried consoling Zatanna, musing in her mind about the youngings and their puppy love, wishing briefly she could have that.

She straightened up slightly when she noticed Green arrow personally handing the card to Red Arrow, she prayed that her father and basically brother were finally getting along. She could briefly hear Robin trying to explain something- probably involving the boosting of his image- to Rocket when she heard the alarm. Callie's head shot up as she stood up immediately. 'What was going on?'

She followed Robin and the rest, snuggling the change in jackets as she scanned the surrounding areas. Cheshire. Why couldn't she just be caught and stay locked away already? It was morning thankfully, Callie not being a large fan of the cold as she walked cautiously around the crash. Something was off. Callie could feel a small shiver run down her spine as she bit her lip, listening to Aqualad tell Rocket about Cheshire, she just nodded, not bothering to converse with the others as she glanced around more.

Glancing over, Callie noticed the flash of green. "Guys... " she whispered as her hand clenched into a fist, she could feel the leather shift against her hand as she smiled a bit. Something, finally. Callie was aware Aqualad needed to mention what to do first, but man, those mercenaries seemed like they would be fun to fight. Hearing the things she wanted, Callie decided to scream out, letting her cry knock back a few before stopping and looking around and upwards where she notices some of the snow falling. Bad idea.

Cursing, Callie moved into a defensive position as she began to fight back any of the mercenaries that came her way, enjoying this exercise compared to on the test dummies. It seemed a little off but Callie could feel all her stress being pushed away, in a mainly positive manner. Each punch, kick and block made her heart pump, and her energy soar. She could feel the pain when the others got a hit on her, but Callie soon had most of them taken out.

Seeing the unconscious men sprawled around, she glanced around and noticed Zatana with the Riddler, looking at him, as she glances to see the suitcase. Why, of all things did Cheshire leave that behind? Sighing, she followed her team, knowing that there would be trouble from Batman when they return, with three felons of not.

She winced hearing Batman, the berating was expected but she still disliked it strongly, hearing his attitude change, was that congratulating? She wasn't expecting that as Callie relaxed some. Zoning out, Callie let her mind think about the one villain on her mind, Klarion. She couldn't let herself think about him, but he always came to mind. Biting her lip, she began to think about the pleasures and the craving. Why did she crave his touch now that he was gone? It was an unhealthy relationship, anyone could see such a thing.

Noticing her parents and the rest leave, she turned her focus back onto the real world, listening to Robin, she bit her lip, refraining from any snide remarks as she nods when he mentions the traitor. She wasn't the traitor, so she thought as she listened to everyone and their confessions. This... this was starting to feel like a team. She could feel Flash's eyes on her as she sighs and looks around the room, before hanging her head down low. Her hand rubbed the mark as she sighed, and whispered. " I... Its... Uhm..." Taking a longer breath Calliope squeezed her eyes shut. " I think I have feelings for Klarion, and he's been randomly showing up in times and half the time he'd either get in a fight with me when I am being bullheaded or...I submit because .." Covering her mouth, she felt the hot tears slowly crawl down her face. " I feel something towards him... and I wouldn't betray you guys, I've never said anything to him... but its there." She could feel the stares as many of the group began to scream and demand her to answer everything, Calliope felt isolated and that she was completely worried about losing her team. Hearing Megan's voice, reassuring her, Callie sighed and relaxed some, and prayed no one would tell Black Canary.

She waited for the call, watching Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian as she watched them with the three villains. Each of them were clever, but Songbird thought their group had much more cleverness, after all, they were trained by the best. She had the boring duty of ensuring no one mae a sneaky getaway. Taking it with pleasure, Callie was just pleased that she could be apart of the team. To place it bluntly, Calliope knew that she was going to be bored and sure enough, she was proven correct as she sat on her rock and began to think, feeling as if the shivers were back, which made her gut drop and she knew this was the calm before the storm...

**Here it is for now, and I hope to update soon. Expect your surprise happily, if I work on it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Is that a new chapter this soon? Why, it must be the end of the school year. **

Callie looked around, everyone seemed tense, which was strange, It was New Year's Eve, and even though everyone had been through a lot, Callie believed now was the time for some celebration that they succeeded in the last mission. Looking at Batman, she leaned against the closest non-human body that she could. Her mind was already coming up with plans on what she would do. Callie had decided hiding in her room with cookie dough ice cream and watching sappy movies all alone seemed nice.

Making her focus go back to reality, she heard the word that everyone was anxious to hear. "Mole" Her focus went solely on Batman as she listened, and her heart sank when she heard who it was. It couldn't be Roy, it was impossible. She knew Roy, and he wouldn't do it. Amongst the rest of the team, Callie began to scream out her opinion.

"I've known him since he became dad's sidekick! I would know if he was the mole! It can't be him." She wanted to scream more, but she had to stop, and Callie listened carefully as Batman explained. It seemed fishy, that he wouldn't know, but she supposed it would be the best way, especially around the telepaths that he wouldn't be aware so there was nothing for him to hide.

Callie still didn't want to believe it, that boy knew where she lived, she almost considered him an older brother. That's when she heard the rest, about the real Roy, and it brought a tear to her eye. The boy she thought she knew, or at least the original, was probably dead? It was all too much as she heard Batman discussing the fact whatever the guys were talking about, probably going to find him, was a League matter and it would not be to them.

Glancing at Red Tornado, she squinted. "Guys…" Callie could feel the bad feeling return in her gut as she tied her hair up, listening to Zatanna as she let listens to them. That was right, something was extremely off. Hearing the team's reasoning, such as being called kids, made Callie wish she could kick herself. How unobservant was she?

Shaking her head, Callie moved over to help dragging Tornado to where John Smith was, as she twitched a bit, her muscles almost preparing for a battle, which Callie couldn't understand why.

Moving away from the group, she leaned on the wall to watch as the transferring occurs, almost wishing it went faster. Hearing the door, Callie glanced over at her mother, immediately the Songbird noticed her mother and mentor was off. Before Tornado could continue to talk, she positioned herself, letting her Canary Cry scream out, she could feel the energy reverberating back at her as it hit her mothers, falling to one knees as she felt Black Canary's cry stop. She wheezed.

Songbird never knew why it was so straining to hold it a while, perhaps it just took proper practice? Something that she was going to need and work on as she felt Zatanna pull her up, as she watches her mother falling to the ground as she calls out to Robin and Rocket. "If you killed her, we may have problems." Leaning forward, Callie felt the relief to see the faint movement of her chest. 

"Course not, she's probably chipped, besides what would you do?" Robin asked, as Callie rolled her eyes, watching as her mother was bound and gagged. It made her upset, but she composed herself and continued to follow the team, as she listened to John Smith, honestly staring for a good few minutes, trying to get used that this was Tornado, it was a magnificent piece of work, she mused internally.

The stress was getting to her, as she listened to him, and his explanation. "So as long as we make sure not to be hit with the body specific chip? We'll be fine?" Tornado nodded as she relaxed a bit, as she glanced to watch the Super-Cycle board the Bio- Ship, as she listened to the notes comparison, stealing a glance at her watch, as she rubs the back of her neck and sighs before sitting back down.

Callie fixed her scarf, as she sighed. First time she ever wore a scarf with her outfit, but she didn't want to take any chances, and if they had to get the scarf away first, it would be more time for her to get out of the danger. She knew what was happening, the team was putting Black Canary in a risky situation, but she hoped that her mother would be okay. Songbird stayed close to her dark corner, closing her eyes as she briefly prayed that he wasn't here. She wasn't sure how to deal with Klarion, especially after last time, but with how her luck was, she figured he would be around.

She could hear the others talking in her mind as she ran to try and help anyone, any way she could, running to find someone, Callie noticed Zatanna with a small boy. "What the heck?" Zatanna looked back at her. "Songbird, you know Captain Marvel." She nodded as she walked closer, deciding not to question it, as she stood on the boy's other side. He did eventually mention his name was Billy. So the great Captain Marvel was a kid… interesting.

Hearing a noise in a hallway, Callie tilted her head. "Guys, I'll meet you later. Go on." Running as quietly as Songbird could she ran into the hallway and down until she notices Klarion. Her gut wrenched as she stepped back some, watching the man on the monitor, listening as she heard something "bring the chaos in" it made her snort, and her body froze, noticing Teekl seeing her. Crap. She moved down the hall as fast as she could, but she felt her back be slammed onto the ground with a large body laying on her as she squirmed. She didn't want to scream, Songbird was afraid to as she let her mind thoughts scream out for the team, but she felt it too late as she cried for Megan to cut the connection. Upon hearing Klarion's chuckling and then the tug on her scarf, she squeezed her eyes shut, and new it was over.

**Okay, I have another exam I need to study for, but this should hold you guys over for a week I hope?~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the newest update. It is short, but there is a good reason for it. I wanted to make sure this got up, just so I am more motivated to update for next week. Going to try and start updating once a week for you guys. So here you go, as a present, two chapters in a week! :D **

**On a different note, I am completely done high school! **

A woman slept. Her blonde waves of hair spread around the bed, framing her face, her chest moved up and down slightly, making the thin dress shirt that she wore shift slightly. She seemed quite peaceful, but she was soon interrupted as she scrunched up her eyes, manicured hand moving to rub the top of her head. Curses could be heard as she moved her hand to rub the back of her neck, hissing out in pain.

Moving her hand away, she noticed a small dribble of blood as she blinked taking a moment to realize what was going on as she threw the sheets off her body, revealing her legs, pale and smooth, as she moved to the mirror in the room. Pulling up her hair, she faced the back to the mirror, as she glanced back, noticing in a small square area that was paler than the rest of her skin, and was surrounded around its perimeter by tiny holes, with smear blood coming from them as she gasped, glancing back, she noticed a small metal object on the pillow as she inspected it, putting it in her pocket as she clued in the small extensions had blood on them.

"What the hell?" She questioned aloud as she looked at her body in the mirror. It didn't look normal, her slightly curved and gangly frame was replaced with that of a woman's, her hair had been grown out, where it quite easily reached down to the small of her back. If the girl hadn't realized it was a mirror, she may have mistaken her frame of her mother's.

Her mind felt groggy as she attempted to recall her name, feeling her headache lessen, she whispered. "Cal… Callie." Rubbing her forehead, she tried to deduce for the reason for such a headache and lack of memory. Sitting down on the bed, Callie let her brain slowly awaken with life, as if she hadn't had to think for a great deal of time. She began to recall most things, but it felt as if a large sum of her memory was gone, which Calliope didn't doubt since the last thing she could remember was the giant Teekl, who pounced on her.

Hearing the door shift slightly, she froze in her thought, watching as the cat, a much smaller version however, walked into the room and mewed at her, eyes wide as she noticed the cat seem to squint and whine again as Callie noticed her gut feeling. 'Run.' That's all she could think of as she ran towards the window, hearing the mews and purring growing much louder as she glanced back, Teekl no longer as a tiny house cat, but as the animal she recalled. Squeaking she tossed open the window and looked down. It was a long fall, but she supposed it was better than being cat nip and at least there was a large garbage bin out there for her to potentially land in.

As she moved out, Callie could hear a voice, one that mad her spine shiver and feel as if her blood curdled. Klarion. He was screaming as she jump, covering her head as she heard something whiz by her head. Landing with a thud, the young woman wasted no time in scrambling out, and running for dear life. The streets looked familiar, back from her days with helping out her father - Star City, her hometown.

Maneuvering her way around, as she avoided the onset of flying fire, she could hear the large thump as she glanced back. Crap. Her feet just didn't want to move fast enough as she felt the ground shake with each one of Teekl's steps. Ducking down a small alley, she scrambled around, planning on running through as she noticed she was trapped. Teekl on one side and Klarion, who appeared out of nowhere, as her eyes darted around. What could she do? Letting her instincts kick in, she let a Canary cry out at Klarion, hoping it wouldn't have caused too much of a commotion… well more than what fireballs and a giant cat would, as she watched Klarion being pushed back.

Using the opportunity, she ran to the side of the alley, noticing scrap piping as she grabbed the first one she could find that was deemed useful, having one side broken as she ran towards Teekl, who's paw was aimed to swat her as she swung the pipe, watching as it hit the cat monster in its face and scratching it alone its cheek, hearing the yowl, Callie smirked, what she didn't expect was as Teekl had been hit, his paw coming down and scratching down her shoulder, yowling out in pain, her hand clutched onto her shoulder, as she gasped out.

But Callie knew, Teekl was his weakness, watching as Klarion ran to the cat, focusing on it as she scrambled behind the dumpster, watching as the pair leave, relief washed over her as she slowly crawled out one handed as the other clutched her wound. Glancing down, she noticed a pair of feet as she looked up. Green Arrow.

"D-dad?" She called out, feeling dizzy as other hands hoisted her up, she glanced at the other people. The one in a dark suit with a blue bird on the front, she didn't understand why but to Callie he seemed familiar, on the other side, Callie noticed it was Megan, but for some reason, her hair was cut short. "Ni-nice haircut Megan," she whispered out, as the sudden urge to sleep fell upon her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! **

**So I am just letting you know I am working on editing the previous chapters, and then I will be uploading the newest chapter.**

**On a positive note, I have a laptop again. :D So I can be updating hopefully more. **

**Sincerely, YourFavCanadian**


End file.
